one wild party
by imawildone
Summary: what happens when tori and beck go to a party just them and earlier beck and jade broke up things could get wild rated m for sexual references please read and rate
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

(text between _**tori**_ and _beck_)

_**Hey beckett can't wait for tonight do you know anyone else who is invited ?**_

_No I don't whatever you do don't tell jade about the party we have enough problems already I think were gonna break up_

_**Oh im sorry I wont say anything is there anything I can do for you ?xxxx**_

_Yeh make sure we have a awesome time tonight _

_**Hey beck you know cause you love me can u help me find someone to babysit trina she has some vomiting bug**_

_One step ahead of you cat Robbie and Andréa are gonna come cat is already sick so she doesn't mind coming as then she will get looked after Robbie will because he owes be big time for sorthing his car out and Andréa don't wanna be a loner oh and they are staying Friday to Sunday night cause your parents are you know on that 6 month business trip_

_**1 thanks beck 2 what about jade and 3 im gonna get sick living with a bunch of ill people for a weekend**_

_1 your welcome 2 screw jade she goes to paris for a month tonight and 3 your staying at mine for the weekend and if you want until everyone is well again_

_**Thanks beck I really appreciate it see you at school**_

_It okay tori do you want a lift_

_**Yeh please ;) x**_

_Okay see you in 5 minutes x_

(end of text)

Toris pov

Beck pulled into my drive and walked up to my door and knocked when I got up and answered it he gave me a hug and we got into his car

" you okay beck you seem down" I said softly

"yeh it just yesterday I saw jade kiss some ever guy"

"oh my god beck are you okay"

He didn't get a chance to replay because jade was stood there in the school parking lot glaring at me and I knew there was gonna be a fight

"what are you doing with that slut" she said to beck "are you board with stealing cats boyfriend"

"fuck of jade" beck said in a calm manner

"no why should I your my boyfriend she is just vermin" she spat the last part at me

I could feel tears run down my cheek and I quickly wiped them away hoping jade did not see them

"aww have I made little tori cry now go me and beck need to sort this out he Is my boyfriend and he will always be"

I felt becks strong arm wrap around my shoulder

"stay tori" he whispered so only I could hear

"jade lets get two thing straight I am not your personal property and im not your boyfriend we are over done finished go tounge your new little boyfriend in paris"

But…but… jade stated but beck cut her off

"come on tori we have drama lets go"

The end hope you liked it the next party will be set 6 hours later school is over and tori is getting ready for they party is gonna get m rated maybe next chapter please read and rate


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys I can't believe people read my story and I got a review thank you so much I hope you like this one please read and review ;)

(6 or so hours later after school tori and beck are getting ready for the party)

Tori pov

Omg I cant wait for this party I just want to make sure beck has a nic time he deserves it,jad is such a bitch and she just use's him all the time.

I felt my phone buzz and looked I had 2 texts from cat 3 from jade 4 from mum and 1 from beck I decided to read jades first

Hey slut keep your mitts of my man

If u and beck do anything will kill you

Beck loves me!

I decided to text her back _**get a grip jade you and beck broke up he has his own life and if he wants to date me or any other girl he will so stop sending petty texts O.K**_

Next I read the texts from cat

Do you still want be Andréa and robbie to come round

You ad beck have a nice time don't do anything naughty ;)

I texted her back _**course I want you to come and be with trina I spoke with Andréa he is going to make sure he looks after you and me and beck will try to behave lol ;) :D**_

I better read mums

Hey tori sweetie how are you I miss you loads love you

Your dad misses you too xx

How is trina ? xxxx

Hey honey your farther business trip has been extended hope that okay instead of being gone for 6 month we will be gone for 12 I know that's a year and im so sorry we will not be there for Christmas and if there are any trouble I spoke to cats mum and she said you can go there and trina will be going to college in 2 months

I instantly texted her back

_**Wow mum that's great trina is fine still sick don't worry about not being here for Christmas cat always tells me about her family Christmas and she already said there is a place for me **_ _**did I tell you I have been invited to a party and jade and beck broke up so you know we are trying to cheer him up I love you and dad so much and I miss you both I will call you tomorrow love you both xx**_

Finally I looked at my texted from beck

Hey tori vant wait for tonight I need a good night out I will pick you up at 9 my dad says he will pick us up as I want a drink I bet you want one too but we are not going to get off our head pissed though ok see later

I texted him back _**okay then beckett we will make sure we have a good night im so sorry about every thing with jade whatever you need I will do for you xx love ya xx**_

Beck texted straight back-**thanks tori have I told you how much of a best friend you are love ya to see you in 15 mins**

Aww I really think I love beck what shit I have 15 minutes and im not dressed yet quickly I put some fish net tights on then my blue knee length s dress and my converse trainer , a bit of make up and im ready to go

Becks pov

I pull up outside toris house she is waiting outside and she looks stunning and hot very hot I look up and down noticing her converse "very classy the high tops really pull of the look" I giggle a bit

"I am not breaking my neck in som stupid shoes ok" she replays

"good choice" I wink and smile at her

"hey beck I have something I need to tell….." my phone cuts her off shit its jade

"what do you want" I spit down the phone

"are we over or what" she askes

"listen I will talk later okay" and with that I end the call

"Who was that tori" askes

"just jade anyway lets get to that party"

Tori smiled sweetly at me

(Random person pov)

Tori and beck drive of to the party they both look very happy i wish I could go to that party

_Hope you liked it I promise it will get better comment any suggestions for what you want to happen I will see how long my tea takes but I may upload another chapter tonight love you guysxxx please also read my other story its called wo knew although not bori it is about one of my all time favourite film wild child you may just like it _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Toris pov

Me and beck walked into the party I didn't recognise anyone "beck im scared" I whimpered

"don't be tor its okay" he squeezed my hand and my body felt like it was on fire my fav song came on Christina perri 1000 years

"hey beck I love this song can we dance" I say softly

"sure thing tori" he grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor

(a few hours later)

"hey beck im getting tiered can we go"

"sure thing the party is nearly over anyway" he replied

We both walked out and there was becks dad waiting I told beck I could have drived us homes as I did not drink he just looked at me and laughed after last time no chance he chuckled to himself

The ride home was awkward beck and his dad did not speak when we got to becks rv I said bye to his dad and went inside

"hey beck have you got a shirt I can borrow to sleep in"

"yeh here tori" he threw a top at me and I slipped it on and pulled my dress down oh the joys of having a strapless dress

"im gonna sleep on the couch okay" beck said to me

Nooo I was thinking "no" oh shit did that just slip out

Beck looked at me "do you want me to stay with you"

"yes" I wispered my cheeks burning

"very well" beck stipped to his boxers and hopped into bed

"hey tor"

"yes beckett"

"what were you going to say to me before jade rang"

"nothing err yeh nothing"

"Victoria vega tell me now"

"I…I was going to say I think I love you"

Beck just looked at me

Way to go tori you have blown that he probably thinks you're a weirdo

"ive ruined every….. beck cut me of with a kiss

Becks pov

"Victoria vega tell me now" I said to her in a mock strict tone

"i…I was going to say I think I love you" wow a million things were wizzing round my head I just stared

"ive ruined every…. She started so I cut her off my kissing her I felt relived when she kissed back I wraped my arms round her waist and she threw her arms round my neck by this time we were both sat upright on the bed we broke apart for air and tori just smiled at me wow I really do love her

Toris pov

OMG is all I can think that kiss was amazing I just smiled before beck gentley put his hand on my face pulling me back Into a kiss this one more passionate I felt his tongue trace my lips and I opened my mouth deepening the kiss I let his tongue roam around my mouth I moaned a little beck giggled

"im I turning you on tori?"

"a little" I said embarrassed

And with that he pulled me back into the kiss this time I started nibbling to bottom of his lip and he moaned I just giggled and he broke the kiss and started planting little kisses on my neck I was getting tired and I yawned beck saw this "hey tori come on we can carry this on tomorrow we are both tired so lets get some sleep"

"Okay I love you" I said

"I love you too tori"

And with that I feel into a deep sleep

Hope you guys liked it I promise there will be m rated stuff in either the next chapter or the one after that


	4. AN please read

**Authors note**

**Hey guys this morning I checked on my reviews and waw this story has had over 600 reads and I just want to thank you I thought my writing was really bad and that this story would get 2 or 3 reads so thank you I will try and upload chapter 4 but my friend is sleeping tonight and I have to go see my horse so I will try now I know some of you thought chapter 3 was rushed and I will try and rewrite it when I have finished the story if you want it now just private message me and If I have more than 5 private messages I will just re upload it thanks guys**

**poppy xxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tori pov

I woke to a load hammering on the door it made me jump but being in becks arms made me feel safe "LET ME IN NOW " a voice was screaming and beck slowly woke from his slumber "I WILL BREAK THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT" the voice screeched again

"morning beautiful" beck whispered in my ear and I shuddered

"beck who is at the door" I asked

"dunno" he replied

"THAT'S IT IM COMING IN" and with that the door was barged open the person who broke the door down looked at us both and we looked back Blankley "WHAT THE FUCK BECK I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE GONNA GET BACK TOGETHER"

"NO JADE I SAID I WILL TALK LATER I DON'T WANNA BE WITH YOU I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE NOW NOT YOU SO GO PISS OF TO PARIS WITH YOUR LITTLE BOYFREIND AND LEAVE ME ALONE"

"YOUR TELLING ME YOU LOVE SOME OTHER SKANK NOT ME"

Shit she had not seen me yet she could just see the outline on my body under the covers

"sweetie come up" beck whispered to me and I did

"FUCKING HELL BECK YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT BITCH I MEAN COME ON VEGA"

"I LOVE TORI JADE SO JUST GO YOU ARE NOT WELCOME here" beck said calming his voice down

" NO" jade replied

"what do you mean no this is my r.v if I don't want you here then you cant stay"

"beck I wanna sort things out I love you baby" she tried to lean into a kiss but beck moved closer to me

"im sorry jade I just don't feel that way about you anymore but I still wanna be friend"

"oh come on baby you know you want me not her" jade said seductively and again tried to kiss beck and beck moved closer to me

"that's it jade GET OUT NOW" beck yelled

"**FINE" **jade yelled and she stormed out

"good thing she did not try to kiss you again cause you would have been on top of me" I giggled

"oh so you don't want me on top of you do you" beck said slightly upset

End of pov

Becks pov

I felt toris arm wrap round my neck and and pull me into a kiss and on top of her"  
"does that give you your answer" she said to me seductively

Before I had time to answer she was roaming around my boxers with her hand I moaned as she touched my penis and I started planting tiny kisses down her neck and stomach till I reached her panties I looked up at her and she nodded giving me permission and she moved her hand from my boxers allowing me to move down I slowly pulled them down and threw them somewhere on the floor and gently I moved my fingers up and down her clit making her moan in pleasure I then took one finger and pushed it into her which made her moan more and that turned me on I started pumping and then inserted another finger and she started moaning my name "sstop" she said shit had I hurt her oh god

End of pov

Toris pov

"sstop" I said and I saw the look on becks face like he had hurt me "I want to have a go" I stammed out and I slowly pulled his boxers down and started working his shaft with my hand and he instantly got hard and he was huge wow I then opened my mouth and started applying suction and he was moaning thing like oh god I love you and oh my tori you're the best and then he shot his cum into the back of my throat and I licked him clean and started playing with him again this time when he was hard I said "I want you inside of me" and he grabbed my hips and laid me down and got on top of me "this may hurt tori" he said softly and then thrusted into me he was right it hurt like hell and my eyes started watering but then he started moving everso slightly an pain turned into pleasure faster I grunted and he replied with "okay but this has to go first" and he ripped of my shirt and bra and then picked up the pace he hit me from every angle and he hit my g-spot instantly "im gonna cum" he yelled and he did one final thrust before spilling his warm juices into me he then pulled out and layed next to me I love you he panted I love you to I said before falling asleep

Hope you liked it please review love you guys xxx


	6. AN please read guys

Authors note

So sorry guys for not uploading for a long time ive just had a lot on some of you know why bur if you really wanna know pm me im not sure if you want me to continue this story as I have not had lots of review tell me what u think thanks guys Jessie xxx


	7. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for all your support I have decided to carry on with the story now last time I asked you if you wanted to see tori get pregnant and some said yes others assumed she would be so im gonna leave this chapter on a cliff hanger as to give you the readers more time to vote love you guys xx**

2 weeks later

Toris pov

I woke again in becks strong arms and most girls would think this heaven but I just feel sick and tired like my body is going to collapse any minute becks so worried about he makes me soup and just looks after me I love him so much and I just hope he feels the same about me

Becks pov

Im so worried about tori she has a temperature and is really hot to touch but then she shivers she is always being sick and I just hope she is ok I think shes just got like a infection I just love her so much

End of pov

Toris phone buzzed and it was a message from her aunt lilly (made up character) tori was very close to her and she was more of a sister or best friend then a aunt she was 20 so just older then tori. The message read

_Hey tori chick I hope your are okay ive got a job at your school as the nurse and I was talking to your mum and she said I would be in your room and I thought great me and tori can bunk up together but no you have ditched me to leave with a boyfriend lol I love you tori and I will see you in school on Monday love you with all my heart _

_Lilly xx_

Tori replied

_Hey lilly yeah really sorry im leaving you at the loony bin but when beck asked me to move into his rv I just could not resist I love him with all my heart im not going to school on Monday im still sick I have been for 2 weeks now but you know you being a nurse maybe can I meet you halfway and can you just check me over please congrats on getting the job love you _

_tori xxx_

Lilly then replied

_Aww im sorry you feel ill chick let me think I have to go in to the school today and Sunday to set my office up but if you want to meet me at school in 20 minutes I can have a look at you xx_

Tori replied

_Thanks lil will be there in 20 minutes beck will drop me of in the car thanks xxx_

"hey beck can you drop me of at school in 20 minutes" tori asked

"sure babe why"

"my auntie lilly is the new nurse there and she said she will just give me a check up and see whats wrong with me"

"okay well we are both ready so lets go"

They both got in to becks car and drove to school were lilly was waiting

"hey tori and you must be beck"

"yeh hey you must be lilly"

"that's me now come on tori lets go have a look at you"

Tori and lilly walk into school and into lilly new office

"so tori what seems to be the problem"  
"well I have a high temp but feel freezing err I feel sick constantly and most morning I am sick and when ever beck cooks meat or anything with a strong smell I puke and im always tired"

"well I think the high temp and shivers are a fever"  
"what about the vomiting and tiredness"

"tori sweetie when was your last period"

"I don't know because im quite underweight and had anorexia my periods are all over the place"

"okay well have you and beck had sexuale intercourse"

"ye yes but Im on the pill"

"did you take it the day you had sex"

"shit no"

"tori I think you may be pregnant"

"okay" a tear fell from toris eye

" here take this test"

**hope you liked it what will the result me you guys who told me you wanted her to get pregnant I will count that as a vote but I just wanted to give people a extra week to vote I will next be uploading next Saturday and I am also planning a new story based on glee so pm me or leave a review with any ideas for that story love you guys follow and favourite this story thank you xx Jessie xx**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I know Im the worst person ever ive not updated for months I know but Im getting shit at school and I know live with my best mate it complicated oh yeh btw my best mate jack he is totally amazballs will now be helping me with my story he did have his own page but everyone left mean comments as he is gay so I hope you guys will be ok with that if not then don't read my story anyway on with the story some of you will hate this **

**Disclamer-I do not own victorious I only own the character lilly and the story line xxx**

Toris pov

Shit the 2 minutes I had to wait for that dam test was the longest and the worst thing was beck was outside the room lilly kept holding my hand when all of a sudden the timmer buzzed

"do you wanna look or should I" lilly asked

"can you"

Lilly walked over to the test and looked at it I could not really tell the result from her facial expression I quickly got up and walked over to her

"err tori you might wanna sit down"

"whh…y" I stuttered

"im so sorry tori your pregnant"

I just broke down in tears and lilly put her arm around me

"get beck please" I blabbed

And like he could read my mind he came his face dropped when he saw me

"tori sweetie whats wrong" he asked me caressing my face slowly

"ill give you kids some space" lilly said walking out the door

"tori chick tell me whats wrong" he put his strong around my petit body

"just go look in the sink"

Beck pove

"just go look in the sink" she whispered to me

I got up slowly and walk to the white sink I peered inside and I could not belive my eyes there infront of me was a positive pregnancy test

"what the fuck" I muttered under my breath

I turned to face tori she was looking down at her converse

"tori I thought you were on the pill" I half spoke half growled

"im sorry I thought you would not mind" she whispered

"what do you mean I would not mind im 16 tori I live In an r.v I work at inside out burger (I know that's in icarly and I know beck don't work there but hey jack gave me the idea so yeh… oh btw don't own the name)for god sake tori I just cant cope" and with that I walked out yes I know it was not th right thing to do but I just need some time to think

Toris pov

"I just cant cope" beck said as he walked out I felt the tears pour down my face when all of a sudden I felt this sharp pain in my stomach I yelped in pain as I felt my eyes go heavy and the last thing I remember was lilly running in and me yelling for beck

**Ohhh cliff hanger hope you liked it I know some of you did not want tori pregnant but I just thought I could make this work I promise it wont be your regular pregnancy story love Jessie and jack xoxoxo**


End file.
